


‘Til You Cry (Erwin Smith x Fem Reader)

by wiltedrosee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Crying, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sasha is a snitch, Sensory Deprivation, Top Erwin Smith, Vaginal Fingering, spitting in mouth, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee
Summary: Mixed cries of pain and pleasure erupted from your throat but surprisingly you weren’t the only one making noise.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	‘Til You Cry (Erwin Smith x Fem Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> (S/C) - Skin Color  
> (H/C) - Hair Color  
> (H/T) - Hair Texture

“Treat yourselves to whatever you want tonight. If you plan on drinking, make sure there’s at least one sober person that’ll guarantee everyone gets home safe. I’ll see you all on monday!” 

Erwin handed his black card to Levi and shooed everyone out of the door. You were excited to get free dinner tonight but you wondered what the occasion was. Erwin never did anything like this unless he was in a good mood. The real question though, was why he wasn’t joining the rest of the group.

Just as you were walking out of the door, you felt someone place their hand on your shoulder and slightly pull you back.

“Everyone except you can go, we need to talk.”

“Ooh somebody’s in troubleeeee!” Sasha yelled before being dragged away by Levi.

Thousands of thoughts ran through your mind as you followed Erwin to his office. Was it because of you eating a random unlabeled sandwich from the company fridge or was it the fact that you spent an entire hour listening to erotic audiobooks on your work computer? Whatever it was, Erwin seemed to be very serious about it. 

Seeing him look you up and down while he leaned seductively against his desk sent chills up and down your spine. As if being alone with Erwin wasn’t intimidating enough, he just stared without saying a word. If you were in trouble, you wanted him to go ahead and address it. You hated the suspense.

“Excuse me boss man, but-”

“Sir. Call me sir, Y/N”

“Right sir, umm I hope this doesn’t come off as rude but why wasn’t I allowed to go out to dinner with everyone else? Did I do something wrong?”

He covered his face with his hand as he let out a little chuckle. 

“No no you’re fine. There’s actually something else I’d like to discuss with you.”

Erwin slowly walked towards you, placing his hands on your shoulders. 

“Sir what’s going on?”

“Don’t be so callow my dear, I know exactly how you feel about me.” he whispered in a sultry voice.

You’d always been attracted to your boss. But you’d never thought he’d notice or even think of confronting you about it. It’s possible that you ranted to your coworkers about how sexy and lean he was but they’d never actually let him know about it. Right?

“What exactly do you mean?” you asked naively 

“You know. I may have overheard a conversation about your feelings from two of the other staff members. They were even kind enough to reward me with some deeper information in exchange for an all expenses paid dinner.”

Those sneaky little bastards. It was definitely Sasha who sold you out. She’d snitch on her own blood if it meant she’d get some good food.

“I’m sorry sir! It was just a little joke, I didn’t mean-”

Erwins hand came up and covered your mouth to shut you up. 

“Don’t take it back now, everything’s already been said. There’s only one thing left to do.”

“That being?”

“To put your words into action. You would like that wouldn’t you?” he asked as his finger lifted up your chin to meet with his eyes.

Entranced in the alluring aura he gave off, you quickly nodded your head.

Erwin led you to the couch in his office, hitting a button on the side that allowed it to extend for more space.

“Sit” he said in a demanding tone.

The way he stripped in front of you gave you butterflies in the pit of your stomach. His chest was so beautiful, buff and smooth. His arms were huge and looked like they would feel so good around you.

He sat on the bed in front of you, massaging your (s/c) legs. This led to him pushing them upwards and biting the edge of your thigh highs while simultaneously pulling them down until they were off.

You could feel your body heat up as he stripped you completely naked. He stared at you for a second before getting up and going to his desk and returning with a black velvet box.

On the inside was a blindfold that read “Princess”.

Erwin wrapped it around your head, slightly adjusting it so it wouldn’t be too tight. There was another few moments of silence until you heard what sounded like handcuffs. The coldness that surrounded the both of your wrists confirmed your theory.

Ｃｌｉｃｋ Ｃｌｉｃｋ

“Oh wow this is..this is weird”

“But i thought you fantasized about this kind of thing. Am I wrong?”

You didn’t respond. He was right but you weren’t ready to admit it just yet.

“I’m going to begin now, At any time if you no longer want to engage in play say red. Say yellow if you want me to slow down or pull back a bit, and if i’m doing something you really enjoy and you want me to continue, say green or yes. I respond well to feedback.” He said while rubbing your thigh.

“I understand.”

Erwin started by spreading your legs, kissing them from your ankles and up to your thighs. A tingling sensation lingered after each kiss.

His hands soon moved to your pussy, caressing your already leaky entrance. For a while he became acquainted with it, gently rubbing your clit and prodding your hole with his thick fingers.

His fingers were soon joined by his tongue to suck and lick every part of you.

“Mmm- ah- I think I’m about to cum” you cried out. But this didn’t stop Erwin, he kept rubbing and licking at a steady pace in order to make you cum. This was his idea of getting you prepared before the main event.

“Yes!”

You squirmed around to the best of your ability. The feeling that was building within you became so intense and due to you being bound, you couldn’t move very much.

Erwin lapped up every last bit of your cum that he could and proceeded to look you in your eyes as he spit it into your mouth. Seeing your half lidded eyes and the mix of saliva and your other fluids made his dick twitch.

He unlocked one of the handcuffs allowing free movement of your right arm and then pulled you on top of him and sucked on your neck leaving a trail of dark red bruises.

Eager to feel more, you reached down to grab his dick and put it inside of yourself but you were stopped when he pulled your hand away. 

“What is it?”

“You think you can just take me like that? You need to work for what you want.”

“What do you mean?”

Erwin stretched out his leg and motioned for you to sit on his thigh, giving you a hard slap on the ass as you mounted him.

“Now ride.”

“Excuse me?” you asked him annoyingly. You already knew what he meant but toying with him gave you a thrill.

“I said ride me! Unless of course, you don’t want to feel my cock inside of you.”

You nodded and began grinding against his thigh. The strong muscles felt so good rubbing against your throbbing clit. Every time you moved, your breasts swung in his face. He couldn’t help but take one into his mouth and fondle your nipple with his tongue giving you double the pleasure. 

He noticed how much you were enjoying the friction and began bouncing his thigh. You knew you’d be burned out if you came again but it felt so good. After a few more bumps, the sensation had you cumming all over again.

Cum coated his thigh as you slowly rode out your second orgasm. Erwins hand slid up the back of your neck and allowed his fingers to become entangled in your (h/c)(h/t) hair. Once he had a good grip, he forced your neck down making you clean up the mess you made with your tongue.

“That’s right baby girl, clean it up. Every last drop.”

When he pulled your face back up he became even more aroused at the sight of you. Your lipstick was smeared all over and your mascara had started to leak from under your blindfold, but you still looked absolutely gorgeous to him.

He layed you down on your back and you were quite literally shocked when a vibrating sensation made contact with your clit. Erwins massive legs were on top of yours keeping them held down and the only thing you could move was your right arm.

“Erwin please, it’s too much”

You weren’t saying the colors on purpose and you didn’t plan to. He knew this as well, it was obvious you enjoyed the punishment.

The vibrator was turned up a bit higher causing you to convulse and whimper underneath him. He gently stroked his cock, making sure not to go too hard so he wouldn’t cum before he wanted to.

“Sir please! I’m about to cum!”

“Then cum pretty girl, cum for daddy!”

And once again, you expelled your gooey arousal all over. 

“I think you’re ready to take me now.”

Erwin placed a sloppy wet kiss on your lips and removed your blindfold. He wanted to look deep into your eyes as he plunged himself into you.

“Are you ready princess?”

You nodded excitedly, waiting for him to fill you up. Your eyes widened as you fully saw his cock. It was big. Much bigger than you had expected. How it was going to fit, you didn’t know but you were willing to stay and find out.

He drug his length through your cunt and teased your hole for a few minutes to get you prepared. Finally he pressed into you, biting your shoulder as he tried not to moan from pleasure. Not slow but also not fast enough to hurt you unnecessarily.

You let out a moan of satisfaction as he let you become accustomed to his size. When you were comfortable he began plunging himself into you. Mixed cries of pain and pleasure erupted from your throat but surprisingly you weren’t the only one making noise.

He was very vocal during sex. At first it seemed as if he was trying to uphold his masculinity by holding himself back or letting out deep grunts and groans but the more he fucked into you, those deep grunts and groans turned into high whimpers and moans.

“Fuck, Y/N. You feel so good clenched around me.”

Receiving praise during sex made you feral. There was just something about being told how good you were that gave you a second heartbeat. 

Your arm swung around his shoulder so you could pull him deeper into you. It felt so good to have him inside of you. The way he forced himself in and out of you at a steady pace only made your arousal increase.

Erwin did one deep thrust and stopped moving. He grabbed your arm and placed your hand on your lower stomach then leaned into your ear.

“Do you feel me? I’m right here. I’m gonna fill you to the brim with my cum and you’re gonna bare my children.” he whispered

“Yes sir I-ngh- I feel it deep in my guts.”

The thought of having Erwin’s children was oddly hot. You were never the type to have a breeding kink but hearing him say how bad he wanted to impregnate you really made you question it.

Bombarding you with an array of deep thrusts indicated that he was close and you were as well. You humped upwards to meet him and his eyes locked on yours the entire time. Saying you were in love was an understatement at this point. You’d completely fallen for this man.

“I’m cumming Y/N! Are you ready to be stuffed?”

You violently nodded your head as you tried to stifle your moans that were now full on screams. Tears poured from your eyes and jumbled words spilled from your mouth as you were being overstimmed. It was so hard to maintain your composure while being overwhelmed by such euphoria. Fortunate indeed that everyone was out of the office because them hearing you would’ve been embarrassing.

Erwins hips stuttered as he fucked you through your orgasm and his. All while still maintaining eye contact. Erwins cum was pumped deep into your womb, leaving a warm feeling in your abdomen.

Your spent body collapsed on the bed from exhaustion and you fell into a deep sleep.

𝘚𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘚𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩

The sloshing sounds of water woke you up from your slumber. You looked around the room and saw you were in a bathtub and Erwin was behind you rinsing off your body.

“Oh you’re awake? Are you okay? Does your body hurt?”

“Ah, no i'm fine. Where am I?”

“I brought you back to my apartment. You didn’t wake up in time for your bus and I didn’t know your address.”

“Oh alright.”

Erwin ushered you out of the tub and dried you off. You blushed at the kind gesture. Aftercare wasn’t something your previous partners took seriously so finally receiving some properly made you happy.

“Thanks sir, but I really think I should go now. If it wouldn’t be too much trouble could you drop me off now?”

An emotion that you couldn’t really read grew upon his face.

“Y/N, you don’t have to leave. stay here with me for the weekend. we can go into work together on monday.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course”

As Erwin lathered your body in lotion, you couldn’t help but smile at how good he made you feel. Never in a million years would you have imagined such events actually happened but they did and you were glad.

“Now let’s get you dressed before you catch a cold” he teased as he led you into his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very good when it comes to transitions in stories but I tried and it came out better than expected.


End file.
